


Переменчивый розовый

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Куини едет в Англию.
Kudos: 3





	Переменчивый розовый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Faimor.  
> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Grindelwald&Co 2018.

Куини прибыла в Британию нелегально, взяв пример с мистера Скамандера. Пять суток она провела на маггловском пароходе, стараясь лишний раз не выходить из каюты и терпеливо снося тяготы пути. В своем недорогом, но элегантном наряде она неизменно привлекала внимание, даже совсем этого не желая — и вместо того, чтобы обдумывать свой план, ей пришлось бы отбиваться от настойчивых ухажеров, которые вечно видели в обыкновенных вежливости и дружелюбии обещания чего-то большего.  
Эти пять дней прошли в тоске и обмене однообразными любезностями с соседкой по каюте, толстой простоватой женщиной, которая ехала к родичам в Ирландию. Беседы с ней наскучили Куини в первый же вечер, мысли собеседницы оказались немногим интересней, а к концу путешествия Куини уже подташнивало от её размышлений об оставленном на время хозяйстве, настолько тревожных и навязчивых, что не подслушать их было просто невозможно. Обычно Куини нравились новые люди и новые знакомства, но в этот раз она была несказанно рада наконец расстаться с новой приятельницей и сойти на твердую землю.  
Добраться до места, где должен был открываться вход в Косой переулок, стоило ей немалого труда даже при том, что она не стеснялась то и дело залезать в мысли прохожих, выискивая в них подсказки. Адрес — спасибо мистеру Скамандеру — был ей известен, но она полагала, что там, как и в Нью-Йорке, окажется арка или, быть может, дверной проем, который для глаз не-магов выглядел бы как заложенный кирпичом, а магам открывал бы вход в волшебный квартал. Однако всё оказалось совсем иначе.  
Расположенное по указанному адресу заведение вне всяких сомнений было магическим. Куини собственными глазами видела, как из дверей вышла женщина в балахоне и остроконечной шляпе и тут же торопливо свернула куда-то за угол, собираясь, наверное, аппарировать прочь. Выходит, Куини не ошиблась и действительно нашла то самое место, но вот беда, стоило ей войти — и все взгляды немедленно обратились на неё. Волшебники и волшебницы, сидевшие за столами в полутёмном зале, уставились на неё как один. Куини вполне понимала их любопытство, но заставить себя одеться так же, как маги из Европы, просто не смогла. К тому же в немажеском наряде было намного легче выйти на улицу и смешаться с толпой. Скрываться по углам она больше не собиралась.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала она, подойдя к стойке, за которой хозяин лениво натирал полотенцем и без того чистые стаканы. — Можно мне снять здесь комнату?  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил тот, окинув её быстрым цепким взглядом. — Издалека?  
— Очень, — обворожительно улыбнулась Куини.  
— Есть комната, — сказал хозяин. — Три галлеона в неделю.  
— А сколько это в драготах? — растерялась Куини. На мгновение она испугалась, что поняла что-то неверно — по рассказам Ньюта получалось, что беспокоиться о деньгах, если таковые хоть в каком-то виде имелись, ему в своих странствиях не приходилось, и Куини, послушав его, решила, что разберется на месте.  
Ну вот она и оказалась на месте, а трактирщик, кажется, даже не знал, что такое драготы!  
— Три галлеона, — повторил хозяин. — Гринготтс в Косом переулке, не перепутаете.  
И он указал ей на заднюю дверь. Куини посмотрела на неё с недоверием: дверь выглядела невзрачно и оптимизма не внушала.  
— Пойдёмте, мисс, — со вздохом проговорил хозяин.  
Он отложил свое полотенце и, обойдя стойку, провел Куини наружу. За невзрачной дверью оказался ещё более мрачный грязный закуток, с трех сторон огороженный кирпичными стенами.  
— Нужно постучать палочкой вот по этому кирпичу, — сказал хозяин, поглядывавший на неё так, словно он только теперь, когда Куини достала свою волшебную палочку, поверил, что она тоже ведьма.  
Куини выполнила его указание и старательно запомнила расположение кирпича. Под её палочкой тот дрогнул, ушел назад, его соседи тоже сдвинулись с места — и через минуту взгляду Куини и вправду предстала та арка, которой она ждала.  
— Косой переулок, мисс, — уведомил хозяин гостиницы, чьего имени она так и не спросила. Куини мимоходом одарила его благодарной улыбкой и решительно шагнула вперёд, крепко сжимая в руках палочку и саквояж.  
Народу на магической улице Лондона оказалось не так уж много. Куини предполагала, что, попади она сюда в выходной день, смогла бы затеряться в толпе, но сейчас рассчитывать на это не приходилось. Она в растерянности огляделась по сторонам и зашагала вдоль ряда витрин, читая вывески. В одной витрине были выставлены мётлы, в другой громоздились клетки с совами и прочей живностью. Громада банка Гринготтс возвышалась над улицей, и Куини направилась туда.  
Она легко взбежала по ступенькам, улыбаясь как можно приветливей. Выходивший из банка волшебник в синей мантии обернулся через плечо, глядя ей вслед, и она невольно услышала отголосок его мыслей, от которых захотелось завернуться в чёрное и спрятать лицо.  
Гоблин-швейцар при её приближении услужливо поклонился и взмахнул длинным пальцем, и повинуясь его жесту, массивная дверь плавно отворилась. Куини на миг оторопела: не верилось в то, что гоблины, которые в Нью-Йорке промышляли бандитизмом и контрабандой, могли быть добропорядочными гражданами, а ещё менее — в то, что местные волшебники спокойно доверяли им свои деньги. Куини постаралась не читать ничьих мыслей, даже случайно, ведь кто их знает, этих гоблинов с их магией...  
Переступив порог, она очутилась в большом зале, вдоль одной стены которого тянулась высокая стойка, за которой работало бесчисленное множество гоблинов. Одни взвешивали золотые монеты, другие скрипели перьями, третьи листали толстые книги учёта. Никаких табличек или опознавательных знаков рядом с ними не было, и Куини, так ничего и не поняв, наудачу подошла к одному из них.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — проговорила она, стараясь удержать на лице улыбку, которая так и норовила пропасть из-за терзавшей её тревоги. — Скажите, где я могу обменять драготы на галлеоны, а также на не-мажеские деньги?  
Гоблин молча указал ей в конец стойки, и Куини, добравшись почти до самого дальнего конца зала, повторила свой вопрос. Второй гоблин, кажется, тоже был совершенно ей не рад, но все же занялся ею.  
Куини выложила на стойку перед ним большую горсть драготов из своего кошелька и разделила её на две кучки.  
— Будьте добры, — сказала она.  
Гоблин держал её у стойки довольно долго. Он брал монеты по одной, кривился — вероятно, потому, что это было серебро, а не золото, к которому его народ питал известную слабость, — рассматривал, взвешивал и пробовал на зуб. Куини переминалась с ноги на ногу, посетители оглядывались на неё, и она спиной чувствовала их взгляды. Наконец гоблин, будто делая ей огромное одолжение, отсчитал галлеоны, кнаты и сикли, а затем — маггловские фунты. Куини потратила на обмен почти все деньги, что взяла с собой в путешествие, но сочла, что это было необходимо. Она сгребла всё полученное вместе в один кошелёк и хотела было поблагодарить и распрощаться, но гоблин остановил её.  
— Вы только что приехали, мисс? — скрипучим голосом спросил он.  
— Так и есть, — подтвердила Куини, уже предчувствуя какие-то неприятности.  
— Вы уже зарегистрировались в Министерстве магии?  
— Ещё нет, — ответила Куини. — Первым делом я хотела обменять деньги и снять жильё, а потом узнать, как можно о себе заявить. Может быть, вы мне подскажете?  
— Разумеется, — проскрипел гоблин. Он взял перо, черкнул несколько строк на каком-то огрызке пергамента и протянул его Куини. Почерк у гоблина оказался ужасный, даже хуже, чем у Тины на первых курсах Ильверморни, но все же Куини сумела разобрать адрес, по которому должна была отправиться и разыскать дверь в подвал, видимую только волшебникам. Адрес стоил ей двадцать семь сиклей, и она подумала, что британские гоблины на самом-то деле не слишком отличаются от американских.  
— И не затягивайте с этим, мисс, — напутствовал её гоблин.  
Снова оказавшись на крыльце Гринготтса, Куини огляделась и наугад зашагала дальше. На глаза ей попалась витрина с манекенами в мантиях, один из них помахал ей рукой, и Куини по привычке улыбнулась.  
В Англии ей не нравилось. Всё здесь было слишком старым и потому совершенно не внушало доверия. Кабак, сквозь который она прошла в лондонский волшебный квартал, наверняка помнил ещё время до принятия Статута секретности. Местные маги и ведьмы одевались либо в мантии и остроконечные шляпы, либо в одежду, что была в моде не меньше чем пару веков назад, а то и вовсе наряжались во что-то совершенно невообразимое. Магический мир Англии словно застыл, отвергая и отрицая любое изменение, на материке, может статься, окажется ничуть не лучше — и Куини с горечью подумала, что её родина была вовсе не такой отсталой, как ей когда-то казалось.  
Она внимательно изучила фасоны мантий, а потом юркнула в какой-то проулок и, сосредоточившись, трансфигурировала своё розовое пальто в тёмную мантию до пят. Теперь она почти не выделялась из толпы. Куини накинула капюшон, чтобы скрыть яркие светлые волосы, уложенные в модную в Америке причёску, и собралась было продолжить свой путь, как вдруг её больно ткнули в спину чем-то твёрдым и острым.  
Она обернулась.  
Перед ней стояла сгорбленная ведьма с длинным крючковатым носом, который как будто тянул её вниз. На носу красовалась бородавка, размером едва ли не с сам нос, а в глубоко посаженных маленьких глазках над ним пылала неприкрытая злоба.  
— Что дорогу загораживаешь, красавица? — сварливо осведомилась она. Куини уловила её мысли, тёмные, злобные и мутные и, вздрогнув, рассыпалась в извинениях.  
— Простите, мэм! Я больше не буду, мэм! — защебетала она, понимая, что со стороны это выглядит как заискивание. — Я вовсе не хотела вас обидеть!  
Ей меньше всего хотелось заполучить какое-нибудь опасное заковыристое проклятье, с которым смогут управиться только опытные колдомедики в местной больнице, а после объясняться с авроратом — но ведьме об этом знать было незачем. Однако та, вполне удовлетворившись её подобострастием, только погрозила Куини пальцем с длинным жёлтым ногтем, которым, видимо, и ткнула ей в спину. Куини торопливо прижалась к грязной стене, уступая ведьме дорогу, и та, пройдя мимо неё и едва не коснувшись её туфель испачканным невесть в чём подолом своей мантии, отправилась восвояси.  
И сама Куини тоже собралась было двинуться обратно, как вдруг её осенило, и она едва не хлопнула себя по лбу.  
Она стояла в начале узкого, грязного и тёмного переулка. Здесь тоже было полно витрин и дверей магазинов — но какой контраст они являли собой по сравнению со светлым и просторным Косым переулком! Куини робко двинулась вдоль них, но затем осмелела и ускорила шаг. Улочка уходила куда-то вниз, каблуки цокали по булыжникам. Куини натянула капюшон на нос и сгорбилась, надеясь сойти за старую ведьму. С обеих сторон наплывали мрачные вывески и витрины. На одной вывеске нарисованный маг весьма правдоподобно корчился в огне, и Куини решила, что ей совсем не хочется знать, что именно там продают.  
Внезапно из какой-то двери к ней метнулась закутанная в хламиду тень, и не успела Куини даже вскрикнуть, как на её запястье сомкнулись холодные и очень сильные пальцы.  
— Не желаете ли купить клык рунеспура, дорогуша? — просипели ей в ухо.  
Чуть опомнившись, Куини сообразила, что собеседник не видел её лица под капюшоном, и откашлялась, чтобы изменить голос и сделать его пониже.  
— Не желаю, дорогуша, — хрипло проговорила она и, чуть повернувшись к доставучему субъекту, добавила: — Зато мне нужно кое-что другое. Точнее, кое-кто другой.  
Мысли у него были скользкими и холодными, но было вполне очевидно, что пока он видит в разговоре с ней возможную выгоду, нападать он станет.  
— Скажи, кто тебе нужен, и заплати, в Лютном тебе всегда помогут, — с ухмылкой отозвался торгаш. — Кого ты ищешь?  
— Я ищу Геллерта Гриндевальда или того, кто его знает, — сказала Куини.  
Хватка на её руке разжалась, мысли её собеседника заметались, будто вспугнутые мотыльки, и в них появился страх.  
— Гриндевальда? — сиплым шёпотом воскликнул он. — Не держи меня за дурака!  
Когда Куини обернулась, его уже не было. Странно — имя тёмного мага могло защитить на улице, где собирались тёмные личности?  
Добравшись до бара под названием "Кровь", Куини осмелела ещё больше и толкнула дверь, почти не испытывая сомнений в своем поступке. В баре было очень темно, и она слишком поздно сообразила, куда именно угодила.  
Её ласково обняли за плечи, и кто-то втянул носом воздух возле самой её шеи.  
— Nézd, ételt, — проговорили ей на ухо. Вокруг засмеялись — на несколько разновысоких голосов. Куини поняла без перевода. Чужих мыслей она уловить не могла — и немудрено, у мёртвых же их нет.  
Оцепеневшую Куини потянули в глубину, и она двинулась вперед, машинально перебирая ногами.  
— Я ищу Геллерта Гриндевальда, — писклявым от страха голосом заявила она. Веселые недобрые шепотки вокруг разом стихли.  
— Кого? — переспросил все ещё обнимавший её вампир.  
— Гриндевальда, — повторила Куини. — Или того, кто может к нему отвести.  
Почти у самого её лица вспыхнул огонек свечи, и в его свете она увидела горевшие голодом глаза напротив. Чуть поодаль блеснуло отражение язычка пламени в ещё одних зрачках, и ещё, и ещё. Стукнул о столешницу отставленный в сторону стакан, послышался шум отодвигаемого стула, и на крохотном пятачке света перед Куини появился ещё один вампир.  
— Зачем тебе Гриндевальд? — поинтересовался он.  
— Выпьем её, — предложил женский голос чуть в стороне и сзади.  
— У меня к нему дело, — ответила Куини.  
— Какое?  
— А вот это уже вас не касается, — дрожа, проговорила Куини. — Если можете меня проводить, так проводите.  
— Тебе лучше уйти, ведьма, — проговорил вампир и, словно потеряв к ней интерес, перевел взгляд куда-то в темноту у неё над плечом. Как будто по какому-то знаку Куини немедленно увлекли обратно к дверям.  
— Если передумаете, я остановилась в "Дырявом котле", — напоследок успела выкрикнуть она, прежде чем её мягко выставили на улицу.  
Она постояла немного возле закрытой и уже запертой двери, приходя в себя и только теперь начиная осознавать, какой опасности избежала. Если бы вампиры решили её убить, то её просто никто бы не нашёл. Вскоре колени перестали трястись, и Куини двинулась дальше отправилась дальше по бесконечной извилистой улочке, держась уже куда осторожней и внимательней.  
Одна вывеска показалась ей приятнее других. "Горбин", — лаконично значилось на ней. Буквы были позолочены, вывеска выглядела почти новой. Никаких устрашающих рисунков на ней тоже не было. Поколебавшись, Куини толкнула дверь, и ей ответил мелодичный звон обычного немаговского колокольчика.  
В лавке, порог которой она переступила, было полно товаров, но лишь через несколько секунд Куини, попривыкнув к царившему в ней полумраку, разглядела, что именно здесь продавалось. В клетке над прилавком яростно билась какая-то книга. Справа сверлил посетителей немигающим взглядом заспиртованный глаз какого-то существа. Слева угрожающе скалился череп со свечой в зубах. Прямо за её спиной гостеприимно клацнул зубами целый скелет, Куини шарахнулась прочь, и он укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Что вам угодно? — раздался звучный уверенный голос, и Куини немного приободрилась. Из подсобки навстречу ей вышел хозяин магазина, довольно молодой мужчина с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост. Держался он спокойно и с достоинством, и Куини рискнула приблизиться, разглядывая его из-под капюшона. Прочесть мысли хозяина ей удалось сразу, он думал об оставленных в подсобке внутренностях гремлина, которые нужно было поставить на полку, и о том, что к нему заявилась очередная покупательница, которая впервые очутилась в Лютном и сама не знает, чего хочет.  
Куини приблизилась к прилавку и пошла ва-банк, откинув капюшон. Они с хозяином встретились взглядами, и Куини со скрытым удовлетворением увидела, как бытовые заботы сменились в его мыслях потрясением и искренним восхищением.  
— Вы, наверное, мистер Горбин? — улыбнувшись, спросила Куини. — У вас есть что-нибудь для сглаза? Не слишком дорогое, но действенное.  
Горбин не сразу отвёл от неё глаза.  
— Есть, мадам, — кивнул он и торопливо полез под прилавок.  
— Какая же я мадам? — рассмеялась Куини. — Я мисс, и никак иначе!  
— Простите, мисс, — вынырнув из-под прилавка, ответил Горбин. — Есть пучок крысиных хвостов для тошнотного сглаза. Есть зелье вечных бородавок. А вот — специально для вас сделаю скидку — порошок Чешись-в-кровь. Или вам что-то посерьёзнее? За такое придётся заплатить больше, и на эти товары я скидок не делаю.  
— Ну... — Куини сделала вид, что задумалась. — Одна ведьма меня оскорбила только что, хочу отплатить ей так, чтобы запомнила надолго. Но проблем с аврорами мне тоже не надо, подобная мелочь того не стоит, — безмятежно продолжила она и невольно улыбнулась, понимая, что восхищение Горбина стало только сильнее. — Так что остановимся на зелье вечных бородавок. Ей точно не помешает ещё парочка... десятков.  
Они с Горбином понимающе усмехнулись друг другу, и Горбин ловко завернул покупку в кусочек холщовой ткани.  
— Восемь галлеонов, мисс, — сказал он.  
— Разорение! — возмутилась Куини, хотя денег ей было не жалко.  
— Это со скидкой, — возразил Горбин. — У нас только лучшие зельевары и проверенные поставщики ингредиентов. Вы останетесь довольны своей местью.  
Куини достала кошелёк и отсчитала на прилавок восемь монет.  
— Надолго к нам? — сгребая плату в ладонь, как бы невзначай поинтересовался Горбин. — У вас интересный акцент.  
— Как повезёт, — лукаво улыбнулась Куини. Сердце её стучало быстро-быстро. — Если смогу найти нужного человека, то хорошо, а если нет, то придётся задержаться подольше.  
— И что же за человек? — поинтересовался Горбин.  
— Вы вряд ли мне поможете, — вздохнула Куини, не стараясь скрыть огорчение. — Здесь от его имени шарахаются, как от огня.  
Горбин вскинул голову, его взгляд в мгновение ока обрел опасные остроту и ясность. И Куини успела. В разуме Горбина мелькнул высокий и худой волшебник, одетый в приталенную мантию явно не британского кроя. Затем — вывеска. "La licorne dorée", — было написано на ней.  
— Вы ищете Геллерта Гриндевальда? — нахмурившись, быстро переспросил Горбин. — Незачем молодой девушке нарываться на неприятности.  
Он был раздражён и раздосадован, и Куини даже не нужно было читать его мысли, чтобы это понять.  
— Все так говорят, — пожала плечами она. — Неприятностей я и сама не хочу, но мистер Гриндевальд нужен мне по делу, а не прихоти ради.  
Горбин вышел из-за прилавка и сунул ей в руки её зелье.  
— Убирайтесь прочь, мисс, — велел он тоном, почти переходившим в откровенную грубость. Куини осторожно заглянула в его мысли: он опасался, что она могла оказаться агентом аврората, и злился из-за того, что опасения его могли быть напрасны, а она была всего лишь ищущей приключений вертихвосткой.  
— Я живу в "Дырявом котле"... — начала Куини, но Горбин, не дослушав, подхватил её под локоть и бесцеремонно выставил за дверь.  
Куини спрятала покупку в саквояж и медленно пошла обратно к выходу в Косой переулок. В чем-то Горбин был все же прав, на сегодня приключений ей хватило с лихвой.  
И все же он первый оказался действительно ей полезен. Сам Горбин Гриндевальда никогда не встречал, но был знаком со служившим ему человеком. Вероятнее всего, Куини был нужен француз, причем не из тех, что вели дела по эту сторону Ла-Манша. Выходит, ей нужно было перебраться через пролив и ехать в Париж, найти магический квартал и там уже флиртовать напропалую, рассказывая о ветреном кавалере, который её бросил, и описывая подсмотренную в чужом разуме внешность. В чьих-то мыслях обязательно должно было мелькнуть нужное ей имя.  
Была ещё только середина дня, а Куини измучилась так, будто пробегала целые сутки без обеда и отдыха.  
Начал накрапывать дождь. Куини создала над собой зонтик, вернулась в Косой переулок и, медленно пройдя мимо магазинов и Гринготтса, снова зашла в тесный задний дворик "Дырявого котла". К обеду в бар подтянулись посетители. Куини села за свободный столик и, от усталости даже не подумав заглянуть в меню, спросила себе тарелку супа. К супу ей принесли кружку сливочного пива за счёт заведения, и она медленно выпила его, бросая на других посетителей короткие быстрые взгляды и изредка вторгаясь в их мысли. Ничего стоящего она там не обнаружила, только один раз наткнулась на ментальный щит и тут же отступила, надеясь, что её не заметили.  
Теперь, одетая в тёмное, она ничем не отличалась от других волшебников и была весьма этим довольна. Стоило бы завести ещё остроконечную шляпу, но это вполне могло подождать до приезда в Париж. Быть может, там такие были уже не в моде.  
После обеда она уплатила хозяину за ночь и попросила провести её в снятую комнату. Оставаться здесь дольше не было смысла, и теперь ей нужно было создать видимость того, что она просто приехала поглазеть на английских магов и не-магов.  
Куини разворошила одеяло на постели, прилегла на несколько минут, стараясь создать впечатление, что действительно спала на этой кровати, а затем уменьшила свой саквояж и спрятала его в карман. Вниз, в бар, она спустилась уже в своём розовом пальто, которое среди тёмных мантий местных волшебников выглядело попросту вызывающе. Снова очутившись на улице, Куини первым делом зашла в не-мажеский книжный магазин по соседству с "Дырявым котлом", и, побродив между полок, нашла словарь французского языка.  
После нескольких минут поисков она сумела перевести подсмотренную в сознании Горбина надпись как "Золотой единорог" и несколько воодушевилась, поняв, что это название как нельзя больше подходило магической лавке или кафе. Или, быть может, такому же книжному магазину как тот, что она заметила в Косом переулке?  
Она вернула словарь на место и отправилась бродить по городу. Дождик к тому времени уже закончился, хотя и стало холоднее. Куини без опаски гуляла по улицам до темноты и перекусила в кафе, попутно познакомившись с парой потешных не-магов, которые очень забавно пытались отбить друг у друга незнакомую девушку. Разговаривать с не-магами оказалось ужасно непривычно и, пожалуй, даже приятно. Не говоря уже о том, что это немножко щекотало ей нервы, хотя в Англии говорить с ними не было запрещено. Распробовав прелесть легкомысленного флирта, Куини даже расстроилась, что была лишена этого раньше. Принадлежа другому миру, скрыться легко, можно даже стереть свой образ из чужой памяти, а что делать, когда все друг с другом знакомы через одного и собственное очарование приходится носить, как надоевшую маску, от которой нельзя отказаться?  
Ещё на улице Куини вновь превратила своё пальто в мантию и, обменявшись с хозяином парой слов, заказала ужин в комнату. Сидеть в общем зале, который к вечеру оказался полностью забит посетителями, не хотелось, и она тихонько прошмыгнула к себе наверх.  
Не успела она закончить ужин, как в дверь постучали. Подозревая неладное, Куини подхватила со стола палочку.  
— Кто там? — спросила она.  
— Откройте, аврорат! — донесся из-за двери мужской голос.  
— Минутку, — крикнула Куини, — я не одета!  
Она заклинанием расстегнула пуговицы на платье, сдернула его через голову и, торопливо швырнув на кровать, осталась в одной только розовой комбинации и туфлях.  
— Откройте немедленно! — рявкнул тот же голос, и Куини поспешно подскочила к двери и дернула её на себя, широко распахнув глаза и свободной рукой неловко прикрывая грудь.  
— Аврор Долиш, аврор Аб... Аббот... — проговорил мужчина в красной мантии, застывший с палочкой наготове — кажется, он всерьез собирался вышибать дверь магией. Его спутник издал неопределённый звук.  
— Я же говорила, что не одета! — вздохнула Куини и, бросив на гостей укоризненный взгляд, чуточку напоказ поёжилась. Бретелька соскользнула с плеча. — Можно мне надеть платье?  
Она оделась при них, с каждой минутой все больше раздражаясь из-за доносившихся до неё мыслей.  
— Я что-то нарушила? — спросила она, повернувшись к ним.  
Бесцеремонно пялившиеся на неё авроры кое-как вернули себе способность мыслить и изъясняться связно, но Куини невольно улавливала совершенно не относившиеся к ситуации образы.  
— Ваше имя? — спросил аврор Долиш.  
— Куини Голдштейн, но я не понимаю...  
— Вы иностранная гражданка?  
— Я из США, но право слово, я не...  
— Вы должны были зарегистрироваться сразу по прибытии. — В голосе аврора Долиша прибавилось строгости. — Вам это неизвестно? Где ваш портключ и разрешение на него?  
— У меня нет...  
— Нет портключа? Как же вы сюда попали, прилетели через океан на метле?  
Куини на миг лишилась дара речи, поняв, что эти люди и впрямь полагали, что других способов попасть из США в Англию не существовало.  
— Я прибыла на пароходе, — сказала она, гадая, как они к этому отнесутся.  
— На пароходе? — нахмурился Аббот. — Это такая маггловская лодка с трубой?  
— Именно, — подтвердила Куини. — Это и есть пароход.  
— Вы прибыли тайно и не зарегистрировались, — резюмировал Долиш. — Это выглядит очень подозрительно, мисс. Вы должны пойти с нами.  
Всё это могло очень плохо обернуться, и Куини скорчила такую гримаску, словно уже была готова расплакаться.  
— Я как раз собиралась назавтра пойти и заявить о себе! — жалобно проговорила она. — Я не понимаю, какое преступление я совершила... Позвольте мне хотя бы пальто накинуть!  
В кармане пальто был саквояж, и теперь, даже если её выпустят только завтра утром, возвращаться в "Дырявый котёл" не будет нужды.  
Авроры вначале вывели её на крыльцо бара и лишь затем аппарировали. Аббот крепко держал её за локоть, увлекая её за собой сквозь пространство. Они оказались на узкой не-мажеской улице, и Долиш первым сбежал по ступенькам и толкнул дверь в подвал. Нетрудно было догадаться, что Куини привели в британское Министерство магии.  
За дверью оказалась лестница, которая под их ногами поползла вниз, словно новомодный не-мажеский эскалатор. Стоявшая между двумя аврорами Куини ухватилась за локоть Долиша, чтобы случайно не упасть, и почувствовала, как тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Через некоторое время внизу забрезжил свет, и они прибыли в холл. У подножия лестницы стоял стол дежурного аврора.  
— Вашу палочку, мэм, — велел Долиш. Куини отдала палочку дежурному.  
— Займитесь ей как следует, — попросил Аббот, и Куини поняла, что её дела плохи. Лезть в сознание авроров она опасалась, не без оснований полагая, что они были обучены распознавать подобное вторжение. Однако она то и дело улавливала отголоски их мыслей, в которых не было ничего хоть сколько-нибудь определённого, и тревожилась все больше.  
Её провели к лифтам через атриум, украшенный золотым фонтаном. Куини держалась тише воды, ниже травы: чем лучше она себя зарекомендует сейчас, тем лучше к ней отнесутся потом.  
Уже через несколько минут они оказались на этаже Отдела магического правопорядка. Куини отмахнулась от стайки бумажных птичек, которые промчались мимо них, торопясь забиться в опустевший лифт, и вслух заметила:  
— А у нас приняты бумажные мыши.  
— "У нас"? — переспросил Долиш.  
— В МАКУСА, — невинно пояснила Куини.  
В британском Министерстве помещение Отдела состояло из нескольких отдельных кабинетов, в каждом из которых работало по пять-десять человек. Мельком заглядывая в двери, Куини заметила, что пишущих машинок нигде не было, а над пергаментами по старинке порхали зачарованные перья разной степени потрепанности.  
Куини довели до кабинета, в котором работали ещё два аврора, мужчина и женщина, и извлекли откуда-то из угла потрепанный стул для посетителей. Долиш взял лист пергамента и установил на него самопишущее перо.  
— У вас есть при себе какие-то вещи? — чуть наклонившись к пытавшейся устроиться на предложенном стуле Куини, спросил аврор Аббот.  
— Саквояж, я уменьшила его и спрятала в карман, — призналась Куини.  
— Будьте добры.  
Саквояж пришлось отдать. Аббот поставил его на свой стол, увеличил обратно и начал по очереди выкладывать из него вещи.  
— Теперь по порядку, — сказал Долиш. — Ваше имя?  
— Куини Голдштейн.  
— Гражданство?  
— США.  
— Год рождения?  
— Тысяча девятьсот третий.  
— Род занятий?  
— Работаю секретарём в Отделе для получения прав на ношение волшебной палочки.  
Авроры переглянулись: должно быть, они знали или догадались о том, что и в Америке этот отдел относился к Департаменту защиты магического правопорядка — а значит, Куини хоть и с некоторой натяжкой, но можно было назвать коллегой.  
— Что побудило вас приехать в Англию?  
— Я взяла отпуск и решила посмотреть Европу.  
— Почему вы прибыли маггловским транспортом?  
Куини замялась.  
— Во-первых, — проговорила она, не особенно пытаясь скрыть смущение, — у меня не было лишних средств, чтобы уплатить пошлину за получение портключа. Во-вторых, я хотела поближе познакомиться с миром не-магов... ох, извините, магглов. Простецов.  
Долиш смерил её странным взглядом.  
— Мне казалось, вы в США с ними знакомы куда лучше, чем мы.  
Вздохнув, Куини нервно сцепила пальцы.  
— Это только с виду, — ответила она. Перо тщательно записывало её слова. — Мы копируем их причёски и одежду, но нам запрещено с ними даже разговаривать. Никто из нас понятия не имеет, что творится в головах у не-магов. Но за пределами США закон Раппапорт не действует, и я могла поговорить со своей соседкой по каюте, а потом флиртовала с не-магами в кафе, и знаете что? Оказалось, что они почти не отличаются от нас, магов! Ну, в быту им приходится посложнее, со всеми этими механическими устройствами вместо чар, но... Они говорили мне о таких же проблемах с семьёй, какие бывают у волшебников, и так же старались показаться лучше, чем они есть... точно так же, как и многие волшебники.  
Долиш перечитал её слова, записанные самопишущим пером.  
— Почему вы не зарегистрировались, мисс Голдштейн? Уже два года как у нас ужесточились правила, уж вам-то, американке, отлично известно, по какой причине. Каждый волшебник, въезжающий в страну, должен сообщить о своем прибытии в Министерство.  
— Я не знала о таких правилах, — захлопала глазами Куини. — Мне правда очень жаль.  
— Мисс Голдштейн не могла знать об этих правилах, если не получала портключа, — заметил Аббот. — Уведомление вручается вместе с ним, а вы въехали другим путём.  
— Я собиралась отметиться в Министерстве, — начала оправдываться Куини. — Гоблин в Гринготтсе дал мне адрес входа для посетителей. Я просто не думала, что это так срочно, и собиралась зайти завтра с утра, когда немного приду в себя с дороги...  
Пошарив по карманам, она вытащила бумажку с адресом и подала её Долишу.  
— Вы должны были зарегистрироваться в день приезда. Если бы мы узнали о вас завтра, то наложили бы штраф, — внимательно изучив записку, сказал тот. — Вам повезло.  
— Я так рада, что всё разрешилось! — воскликнула Куини. — Простите меня, я иногда бываю такой легкомысленной!  
— А это что? — спросил Аббот и положил перед Куини флакон с зельем.  
— Это... Это зелье, — запнувшись, призналась Куини. Проклятое зелье, которое ей пришлось купить, чтобы умерить подозрительность Горбина, стоило выбросить сразу, как она добралась до Косого переулка, но она оставила флакон, думая, что зелье могло ей ещё пригодиться.  
— И для чего это зелье?  
— От него выступают бородавки...  
— И кому вы собирались его подлить? Не сами же хотели его выпить?  
— Нет... Я... Никому!  
— И зачем было его покупать? — допытывался Долиш. — И где вы, кстати, его купили?  
— В лавке... мистера Горбина.  
Авроры хмуро воззрились на неё.  
— Первый день в стране и уже ходите по магазинам с тёмными артефактами?  
Куини заломила руки.  
— Я не знала, что попала в такое место! Просто шла и шла, меня ещё слегка мутило после пятидневного плавания, а потом меня толкнула страшная ведьма, и я уже боялась поворачивать обратно, там были какие-то странные личности, мне предлагали купить клык рунеспура, и тут я увидела среди всего этого ужаса лавку с приличной вывеской — и что мне было делать? Конечно, я вошла, потому что думала, что уж там-то буду в безопасности, но так ужасно ошиблась!  
— И что же случилось? — живо поинтересовался Аббот.  
— Хозяин меня напугал, и я купила первое, что попалось, только бы он не задумал дурного. Ещё дёшево отделалась. А потом и совсем с перепугу забыла про это зелье. Я бы ни за что не стала им пользоваться!  
— Допустим, — процедил Долиш.  
— Вы мне не верите? — искренне обиделась Куини.  
— Я выслушал вашу версию событий. Что вы делали после посещения Лютного?  
— Поела, сняла комнату и пошла гулять по миру не-магов.  
— Что вы намерены делать дальше?  
— Побуду немного в Лондоне и поеду смотреть Париж. Если вы всё выяснили, может, вы меня отпустите? — умоляюще посмотрела на него Куини. — Уже темнеет, а я совершенно не знаю города и, наверно, не найду дорогу к "Дырявому котлу".  
— Последний вопрос, — сказал Долиш и выдержал паузу. — Зачем вы ищете Геллерта Гриндевальда?  
У Куини перехватило дыхание. Читать мысли авроров она так и не рискнула, а в тех обрывках, что до неё долетали, не было ни намека на подобный поворот событий, и она оказалась совершенно к нему не готова.  
— У вас есть осведомители? — тихо спросила она.  
— Разумеется, есть, — хмыкнул Долиш. — Зачем вам Гриндевальд? Вы уже принадлежите к числу его сторонников или только собираетесь к ним присоединиться?  
Скрип перьев, который то и дело слышался за спиной у Куини, совершенно стих, и она поняла, что присутствовавшие в комнате ловят каждое её слово. Сейчас она была для них опасной преступницей, и если ей не удастся убедить их в обратном, дело может обернуться очень и очень плохо.  
— У меня к нему дело, — упрямо проговорила Куини, не спеша раскрывать все карты сразу.  
— Дело, — иронично повторил Долиш. — К международному преступнику, которого разыскивает аврорат девятнадцати стран и служба безопасности Международного Магического Конгресса. Это очень мило с вашей стороны. И что же это за дело, если не секрет?  
Куини огляделась по сторонам, но цепкая сосредоточенность в обращенных на неё взглядах не внушала особых надежд.  
— Я хочу его убить, — прошептала она.  
Тишина в кабинете стала и вовсе невыносимой.  
"Сумасшедшая", — безо всякой легиллименции прочла она в глазах Долиша. В этот раз он в её искренности не усомнился.  
— Убить, — повторил он, немного оправившись от сногсшибательной новости. — Даже не поймать, просто взять и убить.  
— Именно, — подтвердила Куини.  
— И как же вы собирались это сделать?  
Куини откашлялась и сложила руки на коленях, как примерная ученица на экзамене.  
— Прежде всего я отыскала бы, как к нему попасть. Вышла бы на его сторонников и сказала бы, что могу быть полезна. Затем устроила бы так, что Гриндевальд захотел бы встретиться со мной лично. Потом я соблазнила бы его... надеюсь, вы не станете спорить, что это вполне может у меня получиться. И наконец, я убила бы его, когда он расслабится и перестанет ждать подвоха.  
"Дура", — читалось в глазах авроров.  
Долиш откашлялся, явно раздумывая, как бы помягче сообщить ей об этом. Кажется, ему уже доводилось стать объектом гнева ведьмы, оскорбленной намеком на её непривлекательность, и повторять этот опыт он не хотел.  
— Если вы не лжёте, мисс Голдштейн, то всё становится на свои места, — собравшись с мыслями, проговорил он. — Но боюсь, ваш план неосуществим.  
— То есть как это? — встрепенулась Куини. — Я пять дней его продумывала!  
Долиш взял самопишущее перо и, сняв его с пергамента, покрутил в пальцах. Протокол больше не вёлся.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, мисс, — устало вздохнул он, — мы бы давно уже это сделали. Но вы избрали совершенно самоубийственную стратегию, и вас раскроют ещё на подступах. Думаете, у него нет опытных легиллиментов, которые мигом вытащат из вас всю подноготную? Думаете, Гриндевальд станет вот так просто встречаться со своей невесть откуда взявшейся восторженной сторонницей? Думаете, он лично знаком со всеми? Или что он позволяет себе хоть на миг потерять бдительность?  
Куини молчала. На глазах у неё выступили слёзы, она через силу сглотнула, давя рыдания, и наконец тихо заплакала, прижав руки к лицу.  
— Вы не понимаете, — сдавленно проговорила она. — Гриндевальд был в Нью-Йорке. Он украл облик директора Грейвза, а самого его держал в плену, используя как какой-то живой справочник. Он отправил на казнь мою сестру и одного нашего друга только потому, что они что-то заподозрили. Они спаслись только чудом. Гриндевальд обрушил на город ужас и разрушение. И я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось! Я должна сделать хоть что-то, что угодно, но я не могу сидеть сложа руки, пока другие умирают!  
Авроры слушали её, переглядываясь, Аббот подал ей платок.  
— Как бы там ни было, мисс Голдштейн, ваш поступок глуп и импульсивен, — сказал он. — Думаете, мы не теряли товарищей в схватках с его сторонниками? Думаете, нам не хотелось отомстить? Но вы ведь не аврор, не боевой маг и, кажется, даже не спортсмен-дуэлянт. Вы просто погибнете, не успев подобраться к нему достаточно близко.  
Куини вытерла глаза насухо и упрямо посмотрела на него.  
— Даже если так, то за мной пойдут другие. Я не единственная, кто хочет... хочет прекратить все это, и я наверняка не единственная, кто станет действовать. И когда-нибудь это чудовище непременно уничтожат, пусть даже сделаю это не я. Или вы все ещё надеетесь схватить его, судить и удержать в клетке? В МАКУСА уже пытались.  
Сейчас они начнут её отговаривать. Или того хуже, просто отошлют домой.  
Куини выпрямилась на стуле.  
— Вы можете затребовать служебный портключ и силой отправить меня в Америку. Но я не сдамся, я не откажусь от своего намерения и все равно буду искать встречи с Гриндевальдом, а потом нанесу удар. И делайте со мной что хотите.  
Долиш ломал в пальцах перо, явно не отдавая себе отчета в этом.  
— Куини, вы понимаете, что идёте на смерть? Даже если вы каким-то чудом добьетесь своей цели, живой вам не выбраться.  
— Моя сестра, — гордо сказала Куини, — служит аврором. И я не могу больше отсиживаться за её спиной и готовить ей обед, пока она сражается за меня. Я тоже должна что-то делать, чтобы защитить её. Я всю жизнь носила аврорам кофе и мило улыбалась, стараясь их подбодрить, напомнить, ради чего они рискуют жизнью, — но сейчас этого уже недостаточно. Это дело выходит за рамки закона, не так ли, аврор Долиш? Вы не имеете права отправить гражданское лицо на операцию по устранению преступника, вы не можете сообщить обо мне начальству, потому что знаете, какие приказы получите в этом случае, — но вы можете сделать вид, что меня здесь просто не было.  
— Она дело говорит, — наконец подала голос женщина-аврор. — Мы не можем отвечать за все без исключения действия людей… даже за самоубийственные. И если мисс Голдштейн видит свой долг в том, чтобы рискнуть жизнью в безнадежной попытке спасти других именно таким способом, мы не можем ей помешать.  
— Спасибо вам за поддержку, — улыбнулась Куини. — Я так рада, что вы на моей стороне!  
— Вы не замужем, — сказал Долиш, глядя в стол.  
— Нет.  
— И детей у вас, конечно, тоже нет.  
— Нет. Некому обо мне плакать, кроме сестры.  
— Я вами восхищаюсь, — вздохнул Долиш — Куини вдруг показалось, что почти с завистью. Остальные согласно промолчали. — По закону я не вправе вас удерживать. Ваша палочка зарегистрирована, получите её у дежурного. Вы свободны, можете идти.  
Аббот сложил её вещи обратно в саквояж и подал Куини. Та встала, накинула пальто и мило попрощалась со всеми присутствующими. Долиш проводил её к выходу сам, и в лифте они ехали одни.  
— Мне вас и вправду жаль, Куини, — сказал он, когда они пересекали атриум.  
— Не стоит меня жалеть, аврор Долиш. Это был мой выбор, и последствия его только мои, — ответила она. — Кто знает, может, мне повезёт остаться в живых.  
— А может, нет, — откликнулся он. — Ваша палочка. Прощайте, мисс Голдштейн… и удачи вам.  
Переночевала Куини всё же в "Дырявом котле", а поутру отправилась искать способ переправиться во Францию. Уже к вечеру она была в Париже; деньги, и до того небольшие, стремительно таяли: ей пришлось уплатить за билеты на паром и на поезд, и вместо того, чтобы покупать еду, она достала свои запасы, хранившиеся под чарами консервации. Пирожки она старалась делать сытными, клала побольше начинки и теперь была очень рада своей предусмотрительности.  
Только попав в Париж, она сообразила, что ей следовало спросить у Долиша, как попасть во французский магический квартал. Тогда ей не пришлось бы бестолково бродить по центру города и внимательно вглядываться в каждую мелочь, опасаясь пропустить какую-то видную только магам вывеску.  
Уже давно пора было искать, где остановиться на ночь, а если из этого ничего не получится — обустраиваться где придётся, окружив себя защитными чарами. С другой стороны, если она применит магию, могут явиться французские авроры и тогда ей придётся очаровывать ещё и их. Куини была в замешательстве и всё чаще думала, что Долиш был прав.  
"Хорошо встречать вечер на парижской крыше", — подумала она, чтобы себя приободрить. На самом деле на крыше дуло, Эйфелева башня портила весь вид, и спрятаться от ветра было совершенно негде, разве что возле самой трубы. Но тут ей пришла в голову дельная мысль.  
Она не могла аппарировать в незнакомом городе, не зная места, куда собиралась попасть, но крыши-то она видела! Миг — и Куини оказалась на крыше здания через два от неё. Аппарировать было рискованно, тем более если во Франции действовали такие же правила, как в Англии. Тогда авроры бросятся проверять колдовство, совершенное при помощи незарегистрированной палочки. Но шли минуты, а ловить Куини никто не спешил. Внимательно осмотрев окрестности сверху, она аппарировала снова, затем ещё раз — и, так ничего и не дождавшись, принялась тем же образом методично обыскивать центр города в надежде, что магический квартал откроется ей сверху.  
Уже почти стемнело, она устала настолько, что была бы рада и аврорам, и сторонникам Гриндевальда, да хоть влюбленному сносорогу — и тут чуть в стороне от неё раздался хлопок аппарации. Куини вздрогнула и поспешно спряталась за трубой. Аппарировавший волшебник не заметил её. Он отряхнулся, сердито пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и аппарировал снова. Хлопок донёсся откуда-то снизу, и Куини подбежала к краю крыши. Она увидела какой-то ужасного вида закуток, но волшебник, нисколько не удивленный невзрачной обстановкой, три раза постучал в стену палочкой и юркнул в открывшуюся в ней дверь. Миг — и от двери не осталось и следа.  
"Похоже на Косой переулок!" — возликовала Куини. Через секунду она сама очутилась на мостовой и деловито постучала палочкой по стене. Она понятия не имела, куда сейчас попадёт. В такой же кабак, как "Дырявый котёл"? На собрание бандитов и контрабандистов? Но другого пути у неё не было.  
Всё оказалось не так страшно. Куини оказалась в небольшом холле, за противоположными дверями которого виднелся ресторанный зал, ярко освещённый и очень элегантно украшенный. Звучала негромкая приятная музыка. В воздухе порхали невесомые бабочки, сложенные из жемчужной папиросной бумаги. Посередине зала стоял фонтанчик, из которого било шампанское.  
Навстречу Куини уже спешил распорядитель. Не успела она опомниться, как ей поцеловали руку, приняли пальто и саквояж. Она тут же переменила своё решение не привлекать внимание. Как раз сейчас ей и нужно было его привлечь, потому что ей самой вряд ли хватило бы денег, чтобы купить здесь хотя бы чашку кофе.  
— Вы говорите по-английски? — осведомилась Куини.  
Распорядитель внимательно посмотрел на неё и указал на себя:  
— Мсье Корнишоль, — проговорил он. Куини с любопытством нырнула в его мысли, но французский спутал ей все карты. Она вполне могла понять, что мсье Корнишоль в восхищении и искренне рад видеть в своем заведении столь очаровательную ведьму, но не более того.  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — в свою очередь представилась Куини.  
— Мадемуазель Голдштейн! — расцвёл мсье Корнишоль и, чуть отвернувшись, принялся активно подзывать кого-то жестами.  
Буквально через мгновение рядом с ними возник один из официантов. На его плече сидела бабочка, которая держала в лапках длинный свиток.  
Как оказалось, официанта звали Анри Дженкинс и он неплохо говорил по-английски, пусть и с заметным акцентом. Куини с облегчением улыбнулась и наконец-то смогла объяснить собеседникам свое положение.  
— Я приехала наугад, — смущенно улыбаясь, проговорила она, — и едва смогла найти волшебников. Очень рада, что попала сюда.  
В свою очередь она узнала, что ресторан "Сорок бабочек" — известнейший в Париже ресторан для волшебников, и что ей очень повезло, а мсье Корнишоль счастлив видеть её своей гостьей и в конце вечера с радостью укажет ей путь в магический квартал.  
Куини понадеялась на свое обаяние и после минутного колебания все же решилась остаться. Из дамской комнаты она вышла, уже превратив своё короткое платье в длинную розовую мантию с золотым шитьём и наколдовав шляпку с пером. Во Франции было не принято подражать не-магам, но удручающе старомодные наряды вроде британских здесь были не в чести.  
Официант провёл её в зал и усадил за свободный столик. Внимательно следя за обращенными на неё взглядами, Куини заказала бокал вина и закинула ногу на ногу так, чтобы полы мантии чуть распахнулись и открыли её лодыжку, подчеркнутую ремешком туфельки. Через пять минут ей прислали от одного из столиков бокал шампанского. На краю бокала сидела сделанная из шоколада феечка, которая взмахивала тончайшими крылышками и что-то напевала. Куини выпила шампанское, стреляя глазами по сторонам, и в надежде на лучшее заказала морской салат. Магия рассеялась, феечка безжизненно поникла на салфетку, и Куини, скучавшая в ожидании своего заказа, с хрустом её разгрызла.  
Кавалер, оказавшийся наиболее расторопным, подсел к ней, когда Куини доедала крылышко. Она нашла его акцент непривычным, но вполне приятным слуху и благосклонно улыбнулась. Магу было на вид лет тридцать, он носил камзол с шитьём и кружева, украшенные деликатно мерцавшими волшебными искрами.  
— Надеюсь, это было не очень дерзко с моей стороны, — сказал он, приложив руку к груди. — Но, видя вашу красоту, я не сдержался. Позвольте представиться, Жак-Франсуа де Ландри, к вашим услугам.  
Они немного поболтали, и Куини выяснила, что перед ней владелец предприятия, производящего волшебные ткани. Они поговорили о моде в Европе и в США, и Куини отлично, на её взгляд, притворялась беззаботной дурочкой, которой просто захотелось повидать мир. Она рассказала о том, что носят у неё на родине, немного о себе, не забывая в нужные моменты стрелять глазами. Де Ландри был очарован.  
Принесли салат, и Куини умяла его, не прерывая беседы.  
— Я обязательно должна посетить французский магический квартал! — увлеченно щебетала она. — И я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на ткани с движущимся рисунком, никогда таких не видела! А ещё мне советовали побывать в месте под названием "Золотой единорог", надеюсь, что успею перед отъездом в Германию...  
— Одного дня вам не хватит! — рассмеялся де Ландри. — И я с удовольствием составил бы вам компанию.  
Кажется, она перестаралась, очаровывая случайного знакомого, и ошибку следовало исправить, как только они останутся наедине. Но все же, что такое этот "Золотой единорог"? Она осторожно коснулась разума де Ландри, но все его мысли были только о ней. Это, конечно, льстило её самолюбию, но нисколько не облегчало стоявшую перед ней задачу.  
Де Ландри с готовностью надавал ей советов о том, куда стоит сходить и где можно остановиться и, заметив, что она закончила ужин и собралась покинуть ресторан, вызвался её проводить. Куини потянулась за кошельком и, спохватившись в последний момент, спросила, принимают ли в "Сорока бабочках" драготы, галлеоны или фунты. Её расчёт оказался верен, и де Ландри оплатил её ужин сам. Его глаза сияли, в мыслях искреннего восхищения красивой женщиной было гораздо больше, чем желания этой женщиной завладеть, и огорчать его было даже жаль. Куини почти и не заметила, как они прошли сквозь кованую арку в каком-то сквере и оказались на ночной улице магического Парижа.  
Ночевать ей предстояло в гостинице, название которой она не смогла правильно прочесть. Де Ландри позаботился, чтобы Куини устроили со всеми удобствами, без малейшего намека с её стороны оплатил номер и даже проводил до его дверей.  
В пустом коридоре они были одни, и Куини сочла момент вполне подходящим.  
— Я рада, что вы пришли мне на помощь, когда я была одна и так отчаянно нуждалась в дружеской поддержке, — проговорила она, ласково коснувшись левой ладонью лица своего кавалера, как будто собираясь наградить его поцелуем, а свободной рукой незаметно достав палочку. — Спасибо вам за всё. Обливиэйт!  
Расставшись с недоумевающим де Ландри, она вошла в комнату, поставила саквояж на пол и, превратив мантию обратно в платье, прямо в нем рухнула на постель и проспала до утра.  
Утром ей подали завтрак, почти не уступавший тому, который могла бы приготовить она сама, а потом Куини выскочила из гостиницы и остановилась, как вкопанная. Уже не нужно было никуда бежать, "Золотой единорог" находился прямо напротив её гостиницы. Это было красивое двухэтажное здание, выкрашенное в голубой цвет, с изящно изогнутыми золотыми рамами на высоких окнах.  
Куини пересекла улицу и открыла дверь, обнаружив за ней небольшую комнату с двумя дверьми и маленьким окошком в боковой стене. Куини пыталась сообразить, куда попала. Слово "Касса" над окошком она поняла, но хотела и понять, за что ей придется заплатить.  
Из окошка высунулась пожилая ведьма и заговорила по-французски. Куини развела руками и попыталась оправдаться на английском. Ведьма указала на висевший рядом с окошком прейскурант, где были указаны цены в разных валютах. Куини отыскала в таблице кнаты и отсчитала одиннадцать, как было написано. Ведьма выдала ей входной билет с золотым единорогом, скакавшим по кромке, и указала на дверь напротив.  
Куини взялась за ручку, подумав, что уже устала от дверей, которые вели неведомо куда, но в этот раз реальность превзошла все её ожидания. "Золотой единорог" оказался картинной галереей.  
В столь ранний час Куини была единственной посетительницей. Совершенно позабыв, зачем пришла, она в восторге рассматривала портреты и пейзажи. Некоторые из них были живыми, некоторые были совершенно неподвижны, как не-мажеские картины. На некоторых двигалось только что-то одно, например, водопад, бесконечно падавший в пропасть. От других картин слышался запах, и у Куини потекли слюнки при виде аппетитно нарисованной выпечки. Некоторые картины были вовсе невидимы и представляли собой пустые рамы, некоторые показывались только с определённого угла. Куини бродила по залам и только через пару часов вспомнила, для чего же сюда пришла.  
Она с трудом отыскала лестницу, явно не предназначавшуюся для посетителей картинной галереи. Дом был магически расширен, и она боялась заблудиться, но рассудила, что кабинет владельца галереи должен был располагаться наверху.  
Её догадки оказались верны. "Директор Э. М. Гранжиак", — прочитала Куини надпись на двери и постучала.  
— Entrez! — раздался изнутри мужской голос. Куини открыла дверь, отчаянно надеясь, что её путешествие близится к концу, и замерла на пороге.  
Перед ней был мужчина, образ которого она подсмотрела в мыслях Горбина. Он сидел за столом — по всей видимости, разбирал почту и сразу надиктовывал самопишущему перу ответы. Одет он был так же, как и большинство местных магов, по моде, близкой к семнадцатому веку.  
— Доброе утро, мсье Гранжиак! — расправив плечи, уверенно поздоровалась Куини. Она была уверена, что он говорил по-английски, он ведь как-то объяснялся с Горбином, а в делах торговых неблагоразумно было бы прибегать к помощи посредников.  
Гранжиак нахмурился и, вытащив из ящика стола блестящую вещицу на цепочке, надел её себе на шею, а вторую протянул Куини, жестом предложив ей сесть. Похоже, она ошиблась, и хозяин кабинета предпочитал пользоваться амулетами-переводчиками. Следовало учитывать, что они часто переводили неверно.  
Садиться Куини не стала.  
— Меня зовут Куини Голдштейн, — сказала она. — Я ищу Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
На лице Гранжиака не дрогнул ни единый мускул, он смотрел на неё все с тем же вежливым интересом, но Куини уловила в его мыслях тревогу — и мелькнувшее среди неясных образов знакомое лицо.  
— Мадемуазель Голдштейн, вряд ли я могу вам помочь, — с идеально выверенным вежливым сожалением проговорил Гранжиак. — Я не вожу дружбу с опасными преступниками. Даже не могу представить, кто навел вас на безумную мысль, будто я с ним знаком!  
— Мистер Горбин из Лютного переулка, что в Лондоне, — без улыбки ответила Куини. — Мсье, я настаиваю. У меня к мистеру Гриндевальду есть дело, и поверьте, я не стала бы беспокоить его из-за пустяков.  
Гранжиак прищурился.  
— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, куда сунулись? — спросил он. — Если вы агент аврората...  
— Я не агент аврората, а частное лицо и отвечаю сама за себя, — оборвала его Куини. — В лучшем случае мне сотрут память, я это знаю. Может быть, проводите даму?  
— Если вы знаете, как ко мне попасть, значит, вы уже в некоторой мере осведомлены о порядках в организации, — заключил Гранжиак. Куини не стала его разубеждать. — Хорошо, — решился он и обернулся к портрету молодого человека в розовом камзоле, который висел у него над столом. Молодой человек помахивал волшебной палочкой и со скучающим видом оглядывался вокруг.  
— Мсье дю Плесси, — обратился к нему Гранжиак, — будьте любезны, передайте, чтобы нам открыли камин.  
Дю Плесси кивнул и скрылся за рамой. Пришлось ждать. Куини нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
— Вы заметили, как искусно выписал художник его камзол? — спросил Гранжиак. — Мсье дю Плесси при жизни любил розовый, как и вы. Весьма сложный цвет — это я скажу вам как галерист и ценитель искусства. В зависимости от окружения розовый становится то тёплым, то холодным. Весьма и весьма переменчивый цвет...  
Куини послушно кивала.  
— Куда мы отправимся? — осведомилась она.  
Гранжиак смерил её снисходительно-терпеливым, будто смотрел на ребенка, взглядом, и она умолкла.  
Наконец дю Плесси вернулся и занял своё место на портрете. Гранжиак взял с каминной полки банку летучего пороха, и, подхватив Куини под руку, так резко потянул её за собой, что она едва не стукнулась лбом о мраморного льва у кромки камина. Разобрать адрес, который назвал Гранжиак, она, к великому своему сожалению, не сумела.  
Когда они прибыли, её спутник пропустил Куини вперёд, она вышла в гостиную и нос к носу столкнулась с пожилой дамой. Гранжиак подошел к ним, требовательно протянул руку и, дождавшись, когда Куини вернет ему амулет-перводчик, заговорил с хозяйкой дома. Куини не понимала ни слова, но старалась не показывать своей тревоги. Часто повторялось имя Гриндевальда, и наконец собеседники снова повернулись к ней.  
— Вас проведут через германскую границу, — сообщил Гранжиак, снова протянув ей амулет, — но из рук он его так и не выпустил. — Во Франкфурте-на-Майне вас препоручат другому человеку, и уже он укажет вам путь к мессиру. Прощайте.  
И он, даже не обернувшись, снова скрылся в зелёном пламени.  
Куини осталась с дамой наедине и с облегчением вздохнула, вспомнив, что уменьшенный саквояж лежал у неё в кармане.  
Дама, которая так и не представилась, призвала с помощью Акцио старомодную шляпку, надела её, вошла в камин и выжидательно посмотрела на Куини. Та поспешила за ней.  
Они миновали по меньшей мере восемь каминов, путая следы, причём Куини вовсе не была уверена, что все они располагались в домах магов. И наконец, когда порох в банке почти закончился, они оказались в какой-то полутёмной кухне. Проводница выпихнула Куини из камина и исчезла сама.  
— Ау! — жалобно вскрикнула Куини и, выхватив палочку, зажгла Люмос. Со всех сторон из темноты выглядывали бока кастрюль, котлов, всякая утварь, то ли кухонная, то ли для зельеварения.  
— Ау! — повторила Куини. — Есть здесь кто-нибудь?!  
Раздались шаги, дверь распахнулась, и перед ней появился встрёпанный старик, который раздражённо выкрикивал что-то по-немецки.  
— Простите, — оробев, проговорила Куини, — меня привели... Сказали, что вы проводник и что я...  
Старик перешёл на английский.  
— Привести? — закричал он. — Хорошо.  
По-английски он говорил плохо, но Куини его понимала.  
— Смотреть! — закричал старик, и Куини сообразила, что он был глуховат. — Идти туда. Прямо, прямо. Долго идти. Магия — нихт! Идти в лес. Дорога, тропа, по дороге. Вечером будет дом.  
— Вечером? — изумилась Куини.  
— Вечером. Думать про герра Гриндевальда. Ферштейн?  
— Ферштейн, — обречённо сказала Куини.  
Старик вывел её из дома, и она обомлела. Вокруг громоздились крутые холмы. Рядом с домиком немецкого волшебника бродили овцы и изредка блеяли. За забором начиналась простая грунтовая дорога.  
— Туда, — указал маг. — Счастливо оставаться.  
— До свидания, — нервно улыбнулась Куини и поспешила по дороге.  
День уже перевалил за полдень. Куини больше всего боялась, что попадётся не-магам и ей придётся как-то с ними объясняться. Дорога вилась и вилась, туфельки вмиг стали серыми от пыли, в пальто вскоре стало жарко, и Куини расстегнула верхние пуговицы.  
Заслышав издалека шум автомобиля, она спряталась за придорожным кустом, чтобы не-магам не пришло в голову остановиться и предложить её подвезти, и на этот раз всё обошлось. Всем встречным Куини очаровательно улыбалась, и почему-то никто так и не решился с ней заговорить.  
Ей казалось, что она прошла уже около десятка миль, когда небо внезапно потемнело и на неё обрушился ливень. Куини едва не создала над собой зонтик, но в последний момент спохватилась и спрятала палочку подальше, чтобы не поддаться соблазну. Дорогу мигом развезло, туфли из серых стали коричневыми, и в них захлюпала вода. Спотыкаясь, Куини брела под проливным дождём, пытаясь удержать над головой промокшее, отяжелевшее пальто и стуча зубами. Спрятаться было негде, просить укрытия в видневшихся чуть поодаль от дороги домах она опасалась, и всё, что ей оставалось, это идти вперёд.  
Уже начинало темнеть. Дождь понемногу утих, но промокшая до нитки Куини не находила в этом утешения. Она равнодушно отметила, что теперь вокруг неё смыкался густой, без единого следа не-мажеского присутствия, лес, и только тут спохватилась, что ей нужно было думать про Гриндевальда, чтобы чары её пропустили.  
Поначалу Куини попыталась просто представить его, вначале в облике директора Грейвза, потом в его собственном, но мысли сбивались, рассеивались, и она попросту ничего не чувствовала. Ей почудилось, что где-то вдалеке завыл волк, и она перешла на испуганную трусцу. Каблук сломался на третьем или четвертом шаге, и дальше ей пришлось ковылять так, не имея возможности его починить. Наконец Куини просто плюнула на все, сняла туфли и зашлёпала по мокрой лесной дороге в сползавших к коленям чулках. От холода она уже едва чувствовала собственные ноги и то и дело начинала чихать. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что её магия не допустит болезни, но сейчас в могущество промоченных ног верилось куда больше, чем в возможности чародейства.  
Какие-то корни и иголки кололи ступни, и наконец случилось то, чего Куини все это время боялась: она споткнулась и упала, поскользнувшись на размокшей глине и съехав на боку вниз по склону холма. Раздался треск, и она испугалась было, что сломала ногу — настолько силен был удар — но всё оказалось куда хуже.  
Она сломала лежавшую в кармане пальто волшебную палочку.  
Куини села, ощупала палочку от рукояти до уродливого места разлома и отыскала в кармане отломившийся кусок — а потом закрыла лицо руками и зарыдала от отчаяния.  
Она была одна, в немецком лесу, где бродили волки и наверняка жили какие-нибудь страшные существа. У неё не было палочки, и пусть даже она и без неё колдовала неплохо, с палочкой выходило гораздо лучше. Она не знала, куда ей идти, наверняка сбилась с дороги, да и дождь зарядил с новой силой. Что ей тепеть делать, ночевать под ёлкой или в луже? Будь проклят этот Гриндевальд, ради которого она претерпевала такие мучения!  
Но стоило этой мысли мелькнуть в голове Куини, как ей вдруг показалось, что между деревьев вдалеке сверкнула яркая искра. Куини поднялась и, приглядевшись повнимательней, обнаружила, что та ей вовсе не привиделась, напротив, с каждым мгновением она разгоралась все ярче. Тогда Куини спрятала обломки палочки в карман, подобрала туфли и пошлёпала на огонек.  
Спустя несколько минут она, как в сказке, вышла на поляну, на которой стоял крохотный домик. Из его окна лился свет. Куини обошла домик, нашла дверь и забарабанила в неё изо всех сил. Сейчас ей было всё равно, к кому она попадёт, пусть даже к самым злобным сторонникам Гриндевальда или даже к нему самому. Не того ли она хотела? Но сейчас она думала только о том, чтобы согреться, высохнуть и поесть, и потому отбросила и страх, и всякое стеснение.  
Дверь открылась, и Куини оказалась в мгновение ока залита ярким светом. Она вдруг поняла, какой предстала перед теми, кто находился внутри: грязной, мокрой и совершенно отвратительной, — но она слишком устала и измучилась, чтобы стыдиться своего вида.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала она и, прищурясь, поглядела на человека, который ей открыл. Определить сходу, был он магом или просто каким-нибудь лесником, не получалось, и Куини решила не углубляться в подробности: — Мне указали эту дорогу, но я не уверена, что не заблудилась. Не могли бы вы мне помочь, сэр?  
Она изобразила улыбку, но та вышла жалкой и дрожащей.  
Мужчина посторонился, пропуская её, и Куини увидела перед собой несколько ведущих вниз ступенек, которые в лесной избушке смотрелись до крайности неуместно. Спустившись, она попала в просторную комнату без окон, но зато с несколькими дверями. В дальнем её углу жарко горел камин, вдоль стен стояли большие то ли ящики, то ли сундуки, застланные тряпьём, имелся также и стол.  
Комната была гораздо больше всего домика, и у Куини, осознавшей, что без чар расширения пространства не обошлось, отлегло от сердца.  
Взгляды всех находившихся в комнате людей обратились к ней. Здесь их было пятеро, три женщины и двое мужчин, и внезапно Куини увидела знакомое лицо.  
— Лита! — забывшись, воскликнула она.  
Молодая черноволосая женщина медленно поднялась из-за стола.  
— Мы знакомы? — холодно осведомилась она.  
Куини энергично замотала головой.  
— Нет, но мистер Скамандер рассказывал о вас и показывал ваш портрет, — пояснила она. Предугадать, как Лита отреагирует на это заявление, было сложно, у них с Ньютом явно было что-то очень запутанное; но все же это пусть и косвенное знакомство могло пригодиться.  
— Вы с ним встречались? — живо спросила Лита.  
— Да, мы познакомились в Нью-Йорке, — ответила Куини. Вода капала с её платья и пальто на дощатый пол, а позади неё оставались мокрые отпечатки босых ног. — Меня зовут Куини Голдштейн, я из Америки.  
— Да мы догадались, — усмехнулась Лита и, явно смягчившись, первая подала ей руку. — Да ты замёрзла, как ледышка, дорогая. Тебе срочно надо согреться и привести себя в порядок. В стенах этого дома можно колдовать без опаски, никто не засечёт.  
Куини виновато улыбнулась.  
— Я сломала палочку... — призналась она. — Упала в лесу, и так неудачно!  
— Это не беда, — отмахнулась Лита. — Шеф вернётся и починит. А пока давай я о тебе позабочусь.  
— Разве палочку можно починить? — удивленно переспросила Куини.  
— Шеф может всё, — ответила Лита таким тоном, словно констатировала очевидный факт, и принялась ловко, с восхитительным непринужденным изяществом накладывать на неё Согревающие и Очищающие чары. — Не веришь?  
— Верю, — послушно кивнула Куини. — Иначе почему я здесь?  
Лита прищурилась и смерила её неожиданно острым взглядом.  
— А кстати, почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что видела вашего шефа в деле и читала его листовки. И много думала.  
Лита переглянулась со своими товарищами. Куини не знала, кто из них понимал по-английски, и потому старалась быть осторожней в словах.  
— Нет, но почему ты именно здесь?  
По знаку Литы немного согревшуюся Куини в уже чистом платье обыскали — аккуратно, но решительно и очень тщательно — забрали у неё обломки палочки и вытряхнули на стол содержимое её саквояжа. Её саму усадили на стул, который поставили отдельно, как на допросе в аврорате.  
— Потому что мне нужно было увидеть мистера Гриндевальда, — сказала она, подавив нервный смешок. Едва ли кто-то понял бы её веселье. Убивать они её не станут, пока не вернётся сам Гриндевальд, а дальше она как-нибудь да выкрутится.  
— И зачем тебе нужно его увидеть? Ты что, думаешь, он с каждым проводит личное собеседование?  
— Это бы ему не помешало, — пожала плечами Куини. — Мне показалось, он в людях разбирается.  
— Вот и с тобой разберётся! — вмешался незнакомый ей маг. — Если ты шпионка...  
— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнула Куини. — Послушайте, дамы и господа, я сама всё прекрасно понимаю. Если нужно подождать возвращения мистера Гриндевальда — я подожду.  
Ей никто не ответил, но некоторое время спустя предводительствовавшая в отсутствие Гриндевальда Лита, вновь смягчившись, пригласила Куини разделить с ними ужин — что та и сделала с превеликим удовольствием. За ужином она то и дело ловила обрывки чужих мыслей, но в них не было ничего полезного. Потом ей устроили постель на одном из сундуков, и она легла, накрывшись сверху своим уже высушенным и согретым пальто.  
При ней не открывали ни одну из дверей, и она не имела никакого представления о том, куда они вели. Другая женщина, которая так и не представилась, на ломаном английском сообщила ей, что господин Гриндевальд вернётся очень поздно — и что лучше поспать, ожидая его возвращения. По всей видимости, ей было не дождаться от них даже имён, и совершенно измучившаяся Куини легла, едва заметив, что постель была не слишком удобна, и вскоре уснула, убаюканная шорохом дождя.  
Она проснулась от шума и чуть приоткрыла глаза, стараясь не выдать того, что уже не спит.  
Гриндевальд ввалился в дом, на ходу снимая тяжёлый плащ, с которого текла вода. Занимавшиеся своими делами маги тут же бросили все и кинулись к нему, один из них принял скинутый с плеч предводителя плащ и тут же его высушил. Гриндевальд сел на ящик у камина, откинулся на стену, и Лита вместе с другой женщиной стащили с него промокшие сапоги. Откуда-то из-за сундука выскочили мягкие домашние туфли, и Гриндевальд с довольным вздохом сунул в них ноги. Наконец его взгляд упал на Куини.  
— Это ещё что за явление? — с раздражением в усталом голосе проговорил он, и Куини, поняв, что раскрыта, села на постели.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Гриндевальд, — сказала она.  
— Где-то я вас... Постойте, вы случаем не сестра?..  
— Она самая, — подтвердила Куини.  
Гриндевальд присвистнул.  
— Ну и занесло вас, мисс Голдштейн. Чему обязан?  
— У меня к вам разговор.  
Он смерил её недобрым задумчивым взглядом, и она сразу же вспомнила, почему его называли самым страшным волшебником современности.  
— Если хотите, его можно отложить на утро, — поспешно предложила она. — Я никуда не денусь, вы же знаете.  
— Сейчас, — коротко сказал Гриндевальд и поднялся, сделав ей знак следовать за ним.  
За второй слева дверью оказался маленький уютный кабинет. От невербального Инсендио ожили свечи.  
Гриндевальд упал в кресло у стола и закрыл глаза ладонями. По его позе было видно, насколько он устал, и Куини пришлось давить в себе привычный порыв помочь и позаботиться.  
— Жаль, что нет чар против усталости, — пробормотал Гриндевальд. — Так и будете молчать? Мне применить легиллименцию?  
— Я хочу перейти на вашу сторону, — бесхитростно сказала Куини.  
Гриндевальд, казалось, раздумывал над её словами. На лице его не отражалось ничего, что могло бы дать ей хоть какую-то подсказку, но лезть в его сознание Куини не смела. Своё она защищала как могла, но не особенно надеялась на эту защиту.  
— Почему? — наконец спросил Гриндевальд.  
— Я много думала и пришла к выводу, что меня не устраивает то, как мы… как я вынуждена жить из-за установленных в моей стране порядков. Мне надоело прятаться. Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы не-маги мне поклонялись, но я хочу ходить по улицам без опаски. Я не хочу скрывать свою сущность и не хочу, чтобы моя сила становилась моей слабостью. Однажды оказалось, что я понятия не имею о том, что и где расположено в Нью-Йорке. Я всегда аппарировала, мне не нужно было ходить по улицам и знать, куда они ведут, не нужно было видеть всю картину. Теперь я хочу, чтобы всё было иначе.  
Гриндевальд помолчал.  
— Долго репетировали? — полюбопытствовал он. — Кто вас прислал, Грейвз?  
— Никто не знает, что я здесь, даже моя сестра, — покачала головой Куини. — Можете мне не верить, но я… я слушала и услышала то, что вы говорили. Убить кого-то я все равно не смогу, даже не просите, но, думаю, все-таки смогу быть вам полезна.  
Гриндевальд зло фыркнул.  
— Полезны? Как бы это, интересно? Вы глупая восторженная девчонка, которая даже во время разговора со мной думает про фасоны платьев и туфель! У вас в голове вообще что-нибудь...  
Он осёкся и посмотрел на неё уже совсем другим взглядом. Куини поняла, что он сообразил: ни одна, даже самая глупая девушка во время такого разговора о платьях думать не станет. И тогда она улыбнулась, неторопливо и без ехидства — но все же улыбка её выглядела таинственной, если не сказать — хитрой.  
— Я природный легиллимент, — сказала она. — Незарегистрированный. Я прячусь от не-магов и прячусь от магов. И знаете, мне это ужасно надоело.  
Гриндевальд смотрел на неё ещё несколько секунд, как будто пытаясь осознать истинное положение вещей. И одновременно Куини чувствовала мягкое давление на свой разум и отступала, удерживая свои щиты и тщательно оберегая воспоминания. Она вовсе не была уверена в том, что выдержит, если Гриндевальд ударит в полную силу, но пока он лишь прощупывал почву, позволяя ей лавировать и уворачиваться.  
Наконец в лице Гриндевальда появилась весёлая злость, почти совершенно стершая с него выражение застарелой усталости.  
— Вы приняты! — усмехнулся он, оставив в покое её сознание. — Завтра вручу вам Знак и дам инструкции.  
Куини поёрзала на стуле.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она и, подумав, вежливо поинтересовалась: — У вас есть какие-то ритуалы принятия в ваш... орден? Я должна пройти символическое испытание или достаточно будет просто вам отдаться?  
— Мерлиновы подштанники, да вы издеваетесь, что ли? — застонал Гриндевальд. Его брови страдальчески поползли вверх. — Добить меня хотите? Спать!  
И он глазами указал ей на выход. Куини не стала перечить и вышла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Два дня спустя она уже знакомым путём спустилась в холл Министерства магии Великобритании и сообщила дежурному:  
— Я к аврору Долишу. Он на месте?  
Долиш был в своём кабинете — и, увидев её на пороге, потерял дар речи.  
— Вы живы! — воскликнул он, подбежал к Куини и, в последний момент подавив порыв прижать её к груди, вместо этого зачем-то наложил на неё диагностические чары.  
Куини улыбнулась, поздоровалась с коллегами Долиша, и он вывел её в коридор, чтобы поговорить наедине.  
— Вы живы! — повторил он.  
— К счастью, да, — ответила Куини. — Или к сожалению. Мне казалось, я уже нашла человека, который мог привести меня к Гриндевальду, но он просто выставил меня за дверь, едва утрудившись соблюдением хоть какой-то вежливости. Других зацепок у меня не было, а искать новые контакты наугад оказалось затеей совершенно безнадежной.  
— И кто же этот человек?  
— Некто Гранжиак, владелец галереи "Золотой единорог".  
Долиш кивнул:  
— Мы следим за ним, когда он приезжает в Англию, но не можем ничего доказать. Он постоянно ходит в Лютный, но объясняет это тем, что ищет людей, которые смогли бы поставить чары против воров, и покупает ингридиенты для красок и ухода за картинами. Это всё не противозаконно, и у нас нет повода его прижать.  
— Вот и мне он сказал, что ничего не знает и ни в чем таком не замешан, и как я ни старалась его убедить, он не стал меня слушать. А потом и вовсе выгнал на улицу. Мне следует сдать воспоминания?  
Долиш покачал головой:  
— Не стоит, мисс Голдштейн, вам и так пришлось слишком многое пережить. Нам известно всё, что вы могли бы рассказать. Куда вы теперь?  
— Домой. Я слишком устала ежечасно ждать смерти. У меня ещё осталось несколько дней отпуска, но лучше я проведу их дома. Жаль, что мой героический порыв оказался напрасным.  
— И хорошо, что так! — воодушевленно воскликнул Долиш. — Главное — что вы остались живы! Спасибо, что зашли к нам, мисс Голдштейн. Теперь я буду спать спокойно, зная, что вы в безопасности.  
Куини ушла из министерства, улыбаясь. Бедняга влюбился в неё с первого взгляда, но резонно полагал, что надежды нет. И был прав. У них попросту не было ни времени, ни возможности дать этой влюбленности перерасти в настоящую любовь.  
Спустя пять дней Куини достигла родных берегов и сразу поспешила домой. Было раннее утро, Тина уже собиралась на работу — но стоило Куини появиться на пороге, и сестра тут же повисла у неё на шее.  
— Не ждала тебя так рано! — воскликнула она. — Что-то случилось?  
— В Европе опасно, милая, — огорчённо сообщила Куини и поставила на стул саквояж. — Я познакомилась с одним аврором, и он посоветовал мне уехать домой. Сказал, что назревает что-то нехорошее, но объяснить ничего толком не сумел, сам не знал, наверное. Я все же решила последовать его совету, ты же знаешь, я ужасная трусиха. Ну, беги уже, я вечером тебе всё расскажу.  
Тина охнула и кинулась в прихожую надевать ботинки.  
— Твой аврор очень любезен! — воскликнула она, путаясь в шнурках. — А Ньюта ты там не встречала? О, у тебя новый кулон! Золотое сердечко, какое красивое! И с крылышками! Кто подарил?  
— Не скажу, — лукаво улыбнулась Куини. — Секрет. А теперь беги, опоздаешь.


End file.
